A Different Ending
by tigerpelt
Summary: All I can say is someone else gets stabbed at the end of FF2.


**Sorry I made it a tad longer and more angesty, I have a tendance to do that '. I've seen stories where people have replaced Sue with Johnny, so I wanted to try someone else. Ben wouldn't really work...so that left...**

**A Different Ending**

She braced herself as the shaft flew through the air, momentarliy shutting her eyes and sending a silent prayer that her force field will hold. When her eyes reopened a horrified look came upon her face as she saw it smash completly through the field as if wern't even there. Then something slammed into her side making her lose her balence and tumble to the ground. She looked over at Norrin, who stood unharmed staring back at her.

She looked to her other side, and it was then that time seemed to slow down. A figure was on his hands and knees, back facing her. She caught a glimpse of his stomach and the metal shaft protruding from it; a pool of crimson forming under him. At first she thought it was her brother, but when he fell onto his side she saw the hair was not blonde, but black.

"Reed...REED!" She scrambled over to him, turning him over on his back. His hand moved up and grasped the part of the pole nearest to his stomach and tugged on it; it wouldn't budge. After several minutes Sue managed to push it out with a field placed under him. He cringed as she pulled the top half of his body up on her lap. "Sue...Doom. We've gotta stop him."

By this time Ben and Johnny had joined them and hovered above the couple. "But it'll take all of us." He gasped as he shifted his position to get somewhat more comfortable. "Or maybe just one of us." Johnny spoke up, glancing at the rest of them to see if they followed. "Johnny, no. You could be killed!" Sue looked up at her brother. "Just trust me, Reed?" He looked to his leader, who held his gaze for a moment before sighing, "Alright, go. Just be careful." They placed their hands atop one another, Johnny's on top. In an instant he was gone.

Reed let his hand drop down beside him. He looked up at Sue, taking in the features of her face. His eyes came to a stop at her's,full of fear and sadness. "You'll be okay. Everything will be fine." She ran her fingers through his hair, giving him a comforting smile. "And when this is all over we'll finally get married, have kids, and live happy lives. Just like we always dreamed." He managed a weak smile; imagining what she had said."Yeah, and no interuptions." He whispered, trying to look at her once again, but seeing nothing but blurriness.

"Sue, do you believe in heaven?" She choked back tears and fought to keep her smile. "Yeah. But don't you worry about that, cause your not going anywhere. Understand?" He didn't answer, or even aknowledge her. He looked over her shoulder at the oncoming cloud._ It's too late. He's here._ He wanted to voice his fears to Sue, but at the same didn't want to upset her more. Thankfully when she moved her head it blocked out the ominous being. Instead he again was staring at her face, ableing it to be the last thing he'll see.

Sue watched the figures of Johnny and Doom race around the sky, and somehow she knew Johnny was winning. She looked back down at Reed, whos eyes where at half mass and locked on her. "Reed?" Her heart began to race as she got no response. She patted the side of his head, which inturn fell against her stomach. She repeated his name several times while trying to wake him.

"Susie." Ben put his hand on her shoulder not knowing what else to say. He looked up as Johnny landed beside them, whose face paled at the sight before him. Sue glanced up at him and slowly shook her head before burying it in the crook of Reed's neck. Johnny went around to each of them, returning their powers. His hand lingered on Reed's shoulder for a minute before standing up and looking around at the crowd.

Ben and Johnny simultaneously spun around as a gust of wind blew at their backs. The Surfer stood above Reed and Sue, board with him. Sue looked on as his hand hovered over Reed. Her eyes widened as Reed blinked and started to move. She looked up at the Surfer with a grateful smile. "Love him always. And you were right, we have a choice." With that he lifted off the ground, and with the assistance of Johnny, made his way up to Galactus.

She quickly looked down at Reed, who smiled. "Hey." She laughed and bent her head to kiss him. "Hey." _Looks like there's still time for that perfect wedding._ She smiled and helped him up. 


End file.
